


Bruised and Battered (but not Unfixable)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Broken Bones, Bruises, Concussions, Fights, Fist Fights, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Temporary Amnesia, but it's really unfair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata wakes up early to go to volleyball practice but doesn't show up.  Why?  He's covered in his own blood.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 331





	Bruised and Battered (but not Unfixable)

**Author's Note:**

> Abort mission we've been found. How do we solve this problem? Write more fanfiction.
> 
> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyLavender4) for future updates  
> or follow my main [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notme_bee)

A Monday morning, the volleyball club had decided to come in earlier to practice. They had an upcoming practice match and just wanted some more practice. Hinata seemed to be the most enthusiastic about the whole plan. When he was nowhere in sight, the team were worried to put it lightly. Someone suggested that he may have just been late at waking up. The majority had hoped that was the case. Chikara had suggested that Kageyama should phone him. Kageyama agreed but was sent straight to voicemail. He stared angrily at the phone, feeling appalled to have been ignored. He called again and had the same outcome. He gripped his phone tighter and called again. "Hello?" Hinata asked, his voice was slurred, "Did you just wake up? Dumbass, remember we have practice." Hinata asked, "What practice?" Kageyama knew something was up, he knew Hinata was an idiot and a dumbass but he would never forget that "Hinata, where are you?" There was a pause before, "I'm here?" His voice was uncertain and had no idea what he was doing. "Where's 'here' dumbass?" 

  
Hinata heard the question and wondered if that was the correct answer. He was wherever here was but here wasn't where they were and he couldn't see much from the darkness of the sky. If here wasn't there then where was he? "Hinata?" He has forgotten the question, "You're being too loud, goodbye." He heard louder protests and he grimaced in pain and pressed the red button. Kageyama had to know where here was. 

  
"Dammit." Kageyama looked at the phone in his phone, worrying about Hinata. Tanaka questioned hearing the complaint from Kageyama, "What's the problem?" Kageyama answered, "I think something's wrong with Hinata." Thay gained the attention of everyone, "Why?" Kageyama answered, "I called him and he has forgotten about the practice and when I asked where he was, he just said here, where the hell is here?" Suga asked, "Can you try calling him again?" Kageyama nodded, pressing the call button once more. It went to voicemail so he tried again. Suga had decided to go out to look for him with a few other people, knowing the rest will follow. Kageyama tried again, "Hello?" Hinata's voice came through, quiet and muffled. Kageyama quickly asked, "Where are you? Are you safe?" Hinata suspected, "Why's I'm not safe?" Kageyama sighed, "Don't cancel the call, I'm coming to get you." As he said that, he started heading out towards the door, catching up to Suga and everyone, "Hinata, can you tell me your surroundings?" Hinata hummed, his voice cracking, "It's dark, you're being really loud." The line beeped and Kageyama knew he cancelled the call. 

Kageyama was walking, his hands shaking afraid to see Hinata in a ditch. He saw a bike with a stick that was jammed in the wheels. It was just outside an alleyway. He sucked in a breath, 'don't be Hinata, don't be Hinata, don't be Hinata.' He repeated in his head, slowly turning the corner. Kageyama dropped to the floor, just in front of the alleyway. The sun was starting to rise and the light didn't make it better for Hinata's body. 

Daichi was looking for Hinata when he got a phone call, "Hey, Kageyama," he was going to say more but Kageyama didn't let him, "Call an ambulance." Daichi asked, "What? Why? Is Hinata okay?" Kageyama responded, "No, he is not. I'm near XXX, got it?" Daichi made a noise of confirmation before ending the call to get an ambulance.

Kageyama was trying to get Hinata to wake up, his bruised eyes showing no sign of opening. "Hinata, this isn't funny wake up," Kageyama said, his ear resting on Hinata's chest and being thankful there was a strong heartbeat. Kageyama had his hand in the injured boy's hair and as he pulled it away, blood came with it. He had wondered what happened. He looked at the bike and knew the stick was put there by someone. He grimaced, wondering how someone could hurt him and why. Blood seeped through his mouth, making a drool path of red trailing down his jaw. Kageyama put his finger just past his lips and lifted the top lip up and was surprised seeing a blank space where a tooth once was. Kagayama wondered how much pain he went through before passing out into oblivion. 

"I called an ambulance, and got everyone here," Daichi said, running towards the two boys. Suga gasped as he saw how Hinata laid restlessly against the brick wall. "What the hell happened here?" Nishinora asked, seeing Hinata's hand bent a weird way and blood soaking through the shirt. Hinata's eyes open, "Hello?" Kageyama's eyes were brought to him, "Hey there, we found you." Hinata looked around, catching the eye of everyone, "Was I lost?" Kageyama nodded, "Yes, something like that." Hinata asked, "I'm tired." Kageyama rejected the idea fastly, "No, you don't want to do that, it's dirty here." Hinata shrugged, going even further into the ground, "Hey, why am I in pain?" Loud sirens were heard throughout the street. 

_________________________________________________  
  


Hinata was taken home after a couple of days. His hand was broken to the wrist and he was looping in and out of reality within the first day of being at the hospital. Hinata had nothing that worried the doctors except for the bone that was broken but said it'll heal in time. The concussion was also worrisome but the doctors said it'll heal with rest. The medication made Hinata drowsy as well. 

Kageyama was wheeling Hinata home in a wheelchair, "Where's we going?" Hinata asked, looking around with sunglasses on. Kageyama responded, "To your home." Hinata nodded, "Where are we?" Kageyama answered, "At a hospital, Hinata." Hinata stood up, almost tripping over himself, "Who's hurt?" The black-haired boy had pulled him back down to the chair, "You are so sit down." Hinata mumbled trying to talk loudly, "I'don't 'member getting hurt." Hinata paused and looked around, "Where are we?"  
  


Kageyama had brought him home, putting him in his bed, "Kag'yama, why aren't we playing volleyball? Let's play volleyball." Hinata was getting up, slowly and dizzily, "Why are you at my home, let's play." Kageyama placed a hand on his chest pulling him back to the bed, "Go back to sleep, we aren't playing volleyball today." Hinata's eyes were welling with water, "Don't you like me anymore? Let's play volleyball?" Kageyama went had answered, "I don't hate you, we aren't playing volleyball because you're hurt." Hinata huffed, sinking into the white sheets, "Why am I hurt, why am I in pain?" Hinata lisped, his tooth was going to be replaced by a fake one. Kageyama replied, his voice monotone getting tired of having the same conversation, "I'll explain it to you later, just go to sleep, I'll wake you later." Hinata had began to mumble something under his breath about how the world is out to get him because he couldn't play the game. With a lot of persuasions, Hinata had slept.

Hinata's mom came in, "Is he okay? I'm sorry I couldn't take the day off, my boss is a dick, said he I take to many holidays off and won't give me anymore." Kageyama replied, "It's fine, it couldn't be helped." Hinata's mom smiled with her mouth closed, looking at her son, bruises crawling down his scalp to the forehead. Scrapes that were healing on his arms and his nails were chipped and one was broken. "Oh, who could hurt someone like him?" His mom asked and Kageyama wondered the same. Kageyama had taken up the role of taking care of Hinata when his mom wasn't home. 

_________________________________________________

"Let's play Volleyball?" Hinata asked for the nth time. Kageyama declined and was ready for tears, "But Kageyama, it's not fair." That was new, Kageyama thought. "What's not fair?" Hinata pouted, "I want to play volleyball with you because you're so cool, I like you Kageyama." Kageyama nodded, "Right." Hinata sulked more, trying to convey his sadness in words but failing, "Really really like you, like a 'waah' you know?" Kageyama shook his head, hands crossed sitting in a chair beside his bed, "No, try with real words." Hinata stopped to think but then said, "It hurts to think, I'm gonna go to sleep."

When Hinata awoke next, it was from Kageyama quietly calling his name and softly tapping his shoulder, "Hinata, wake up, you need to take the medication." Hinata groaned as he sat up and leaned his back against a wall. He reached out for the pill and water, putting it in his mouth and swallowing it. "Kageyama, I'm feeling much better, let's play volleyball." Kageyama protested weakly, "No.' Hinata huffed, "Why not, why don't you like me? I like like you. A 'waah' or maybe even a 'kaboom' because the feeling is so intense." Kageyama responded matter of factly, "Hinata you're only saying that because you have a concussion." Hinata shook his head, "My head is feeling better now, I sound coherent and I don't mumble." Kageyama continued, "Okay, then you're only saying it because you're on medication, the doctor said you'll be fine in a couple of days for your head injury." 

Hinata was back in school with a broken bone. He was welcomed to stay for the volleyball practice but couldn't play. With a sad sigh, he agreed not wanting to miss anything else. He still had a couple of faded bruises and had a limp in his walk that made him look smaller. His split lip scared over and his black eye was more of a dark purple, with yellow in it. The eye swelled down as well. 

"You really took a hit, didn't you?" Tanaka had said, awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to say, he just blurted the first phrase in mind. Hinata smiled and he cringed seeing the missing tooth, "I sure did, but I can't wait to come back and actually play as soon as my darn bone heals." Tanaka was continuing to look at his lost tooth, "Oh, Kageyama said there was a stick in the wheel of my bike, I think that someone put it there and I went flying, not in a good way, and I landed on my face." Suga smiled, trying to be more optimistic, "Well, at least you're safe and here, we were very worried."   
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."   
"It's nothing you meant to do, you weren't 'hey let's get beat up today' so don't worry about it, you're fine.

Nishinora asked, "Do you remember what had happened?" He originally wasn't going to ask but curiosity had taken over him and he just had to. Hinata responded, "No, not much, I remember meaningless parts like when I was riding my bike, and when I went up the mountains and all that. It's a blur after I blacked out, I'm guessing I blacked out though." Nishinora nodded and Hinata continued, "Anyway, you guys should start playing, I want to see what you've been working on." 

Hinata sat on the sidelines with Yachi, "I really want to play but I'll get in trouble again." Hinata complained, leaning back against a wall. Yachi questioned, shocked a bit, "Again?" Hinata nodded, "Yeah, Kageyama left to get me water and I had a volleyball so I was just tossing it around, I wasn't even using my right hand." Yachi stated, "If you overwork yourself while healing, you might never get to play volleyball." Hinata thought of a life without volleyball and cringed. 

After practice, they were all sent home. Kageyama was walking with Hinata, "What did you mean by, 'I like like you, it's like a waah or a kaboom' you said something like that." Hinata looked down, reddening immensely, "What do you mean?" Kageyama continued to pry, "Well, I've been meaning to ask you once your concussion healed, do you like me?" Hinata nodded, "Of course I do, you're a good friend of mine." Kageyama breathed heavily, "No, do you like me as more of a friend?" Hinata stayed silent, hating how he can't lie easily, "I'll take that as a yes." Hinata looked up to Kageyama, his face was close and Kageyama went in closer. 

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED

Hinata was on his usual route, he took the route so much he could do it eyes closed. He turned right into an alleyway and saw a group of people. One of them laughed and stood in front of Hinata. Hinata, albeit confused, had stopped and asked, "What is it?" The tallest man, asked, "I don't want to hurt you, just give me all your money and we'll leave you be." Hinata didn't have any and so he told them that, "lies, I don't care how much just give me it." Hinata really didn't and tried again, "So you want the hard way?" Two other men, smaller but still taller than Hinata had grabbed the handles from either side and yanked it, making Hinata fall on the ground face first and the bike landed in a pile of sticks. The leader, Hinata guessed, had shoved him against the wall by the shirt, his head crashing into it. A fist connected with his mouth, he spat out blood after and with something else Hinata hadn't cared to find out. Hinata was thrown on the ground, his hand catching the fall horribly wrong and feet were hitting him in the stomach and legs and everywhere else. When Hinata was nothing but a shell staring at the sky with blood coming down his head and mouth, the gangsters searched his pockets finding nothing. They cursed when they realized Hinata was telling the truth and ran away. 

Hinata wasn't sure how long he was there for, when he heard a call that awoken him, he wished it would disappear. He pressed the button to ignore the first couple of times. When it happened the third time, he looked at the name not registering who it was, "Hello?" 


End file.
